Severus Snape and the Potter Boy
by Xinaroth
Summary: This is a book written from the perspective of Severus Snape. Don't get me wrong, this is THE ACTUAL SERIES, just from the point of view of Snape.
1. Prologue

Severus Snape

And The Potter Boy

Prologue

He sat inconspicuously at his table, drinking from a bottle that only he knew was empty. He knew it would look suspicious if he didn't drink something, seeing as he was in a tavern. His black cloak kept him warm as he sat at a table furthest away from the fire that was roaring loudly. There was lively conversation all around him, though all of the people talking seemed to have something strange about them. One man was wearing a hat that extended two feet above his head, and was trying to tell someone he was not concealing anything, but was born that way. Another man was wearing a long coat and was giving people covert looks and handing them black objects.

He couldn't stand it much longer; his long, black cloak billowed around him as he stood up. Only the barman seemed to notice.

"Going to bed Severus?" asked the barman.

"Perhaps," answered the cloaked man, walking towards the stairs. Severus Snape had a room on the second floor, but he did not go to it, instead, he walked along the first floor corridor, trying to find the right door. He heard muttering from a few women in room 4, he moved on. Room 5 had no one inside, he kept walking. He leaned into the door of room 6, and heard a woman talking in a hushed voice. He pushed his ear up to the door and listened.

The woman seemed to just go on and on, not even pausing for breath. Snape heard her saying things about a dark lord; well he knew who that meant. He had been sent by the dark lord, to listen to this very conversation.

"And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives… the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…." Snape's eyes widened in shock. It was a prophecy. His master hadn't told him that he was listening to a prophecy. A man started asking questions in the room. Snape couldn't make out much, but he heard something about a school, he assumed that was Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry. The woman was applying for a job at the school, Snape realised.

He himself had been told by his master to acquire a job at the school. It would be the perfect position, surrounded by young wizards and witches, he could teach them the dark arts, and he could make them into an army of Death Eaters… Snape was thinking about this when the barman walked up the stairs.

"What are you doing Severus?" he asked, with a strange look. Snape thought quickly, "I was just walking to my room" he said in an oily voice. "You were listening at that door!" said the barman, flinging open the door to room 6.

"I just took a wrong turn, must have got lost somewhere" said Snape as Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts school stared at him. The barman stepped inside.

"Sorry to bother you Albus" he said, "But Severus here was listening at the door, thought you should know." Dumbledore stood up.

"Oh it's no trouble, none at all" he said with a smile. Snape took this opportunity to leave, and quickly. He briskly walked outside, and before the barman could catch him, he disapparated.

There was a loud crack, and Snape appeared in the previously quiet forest, stumbling a bit as he did. He looked around, and then started to walk towards a small clearing. A few faces looked up. A woman with long, curly black hair stood up and smiled at Snape. "Severus" she said. "Bellatrix" Snape replied, "How lovely to see you. I wish to see the Dark Lord" She stepped aside and Snape walked through the rows of seats and logs to where a man sat, toying with his wand. The man's eyes were abnormal, the pupils little more than slits of black. His face was white, and his nose was flat and snake-like. His scalp was without hair, and it shined in the light of a small fire that was blazing in front of him.

"Ah, Severus" said the Dark Lord Voldemort in a high, cold voice, looking up at Snape. "Do you bring good news?" Snape smiled and bowed.

"I do indeed, my lord, I have performed the task you asked of me. I heard the prophecy, and it shines a new light on things." Snape told Voldemort what he had heard at the door of room 6. Voldemort stared into the fire as he listened to Snape talk, he was lost in thought. Snape finished and stood still, waiting for Voldemort to speak.

"Thank you for this information Severus, I know what I must do now" Snape stayed where he was, expecting to be told what was happening. When Voldemort did not speak again, Snape bowed and left, frowning slightly. He had performed his task, and yet he still had more to do. Snape went back to his small home, and ate his dinner in silence. He wondered what the prophecy could possibly mean. Power to vanquish the Dark Lord…. Snape stared at the ceiling. Voldemort must have had a plan, thought Snape. Power to vanquish the Dark Lord, that must be a magical ability of some sort, or they must be blessed with superior intelligence. Snape was intrigued, but decided to get some sleep anyway.

Snape went about his own business for the next few days, receiving no news of what the Dark Lord intended to do, and no idea of what to do himself. He felt like he was missing out on something important. He looked at his left arm. The Dark Mark was imprinted there; surely Voldemort would have told him if he could help in any way. Snape comforted himself in that way; convinced that he had already helped enough. He sat down and read the Daily Prophet, reading about the monstrosities that his fellow Death Eaters had committed. He smiled to himself; he was much more intelligent than that, he was secretive and inconspicuous. His brothers and sisters lacked an elegance that gave Snape his flair and his position among the Death Eaters.

Snape woke up the next morning with his hair in his eyes; he shook his head to wake himself up and yawned. He quickly got dressed, once again in his usual black robes. He walked out onto the street outside his house, and towards the markets. Small children played around his legs, nearly tripping him up. He scowled at them darkly, and they stopped immediately. He kept walking until he reached a news stand. He picked up one of the muggle newspapers and quickly scanned over it. Nothing of importance or at least, nothing that was important to the wizarding world. Snape walked over to a small café to have some time to think and relax. He could get used to this, being relaxed for once. He was thinking about a woman with dark hair, and bright green eyes when he finally dozed off.

Snape was woken up by a searing pain in his left fore-arm. He cried out, and fell out of his chair. The other inhabitants of the café stared at him, and one went to help him. Yet the pain had stopped as abruptly as it had started. He knew what had happened immediately, but did not know how he knew. Somehow, somewhere, the Dark Lord Voldemort had been defeated.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The dungeons were cold, damp and altogether unpleasant. One particular office though, was slightly more 'unpleasant' than any other room in the dungeons. There were jars full of slimy substances, dead creatures and strange things all over the walls. There was a desk in the centre of said office, once again with all nature of unnatural things resting upon it. Behind this desk sat a man. A man with long, black, oily hair. A man with a long nose and black robes. A man called Severus Snape.

Severus Snape enjoyed the cold and dampness of the dungeons, and that was why he chose to keep his office there. He remembered a time when he had been in the dungeons frequently, mostly for lessons on how to make various potions. He smiled slightly, now he was the teacher, and he could show others how to make those potions and drafts that he had been so adept at making all those years ago. Snape was head of Slytherin house at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, as well as being the potions master. He could tell some of the other teachers at the school did not trust him fully, and neither did the students. They all gave him strange looks every time he spoke and only he knew exactly why. He had a previous job as a Death Eater, under the command of Lord Voldemort, the most feared dark wizard on the planet.

However, even though Voldemort had been defeated, wizards and witches everywhere were still afraid to say his name. It had been like this for over 10 years. They would say "You-know-who" or "The Dark Lord" always, and only the brave or foolhardy would say Voldemort's name aloud. Dumbledore was one of these wizards. He, however, had a good reason for saying the name. Albus Dumbledore was perhaps the only wizard that Voldemort had ever feared.

The night that he disappeared, Voldemort was trying to eliminate his enemy before he could become a threat, and so destroyed himself in the process. Snape looked down at his desk drawer. He reached down and opened one. He fumbled around inside of it for a few moments until he found what he was looking for. He drew out the picture and displayed was a beautiful woman, smiling up at him, and waving, as this photograph was one of the magical nature, she continued to wave again and again. Snape smiled down at the picture. The woman had bright green eyes, and looked about 20 years old. Her hair was a dull red and hung around her shoulders. Her teeth were perfectly white and her smile did not falter. Snape sighed and closed his eyes, gripping the picture tightly.

Suddenly, Snape heard footsteps outside his office door. He quickly hid the picture in the drawer and sat up straighter, pretending to be doing something important. There were three loud knocks on his door, and then it opened. In walked Professor Flitwick, head of Ravenclaw house, and Charms teacher.

"Severus, I thought you might want to know that the Sorting is about to start" he squeaked.

"Thank you, I will be sure to head up" said Snape, not looking up from his desk. Professor Flitwick scurried off and Snape stood up. The Sorting was where the first years that came to Hogwarts would stand up in front of the school in the Great Hall, and try on The Sorting Hat, which would shout out which house it had seen fit to place them in. The four houses were Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Snape's own house, Slytherin. Each of these houses had their own dormitories and areas of the castle.

The four Houses were named after the four founders of the school, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin and Helga Hufflepuff. Godric Gryffindor, a brave man (or foolish as Snape thought) chose his students for their bravery. Rowena Ravenclaw, a woman of great wit, chose her students for their intelligence. Salazar Slytherin, a cunning man, chose his students for their ability to think quickly and their skill in coercion. Helga Hufflepuff, as much as Snape tried not to think of it quite so rudely, just took the rest.

Snape reflected upon his sorting as he walked up to the Great Hall. He had known he would be in Slytherin, and was delighted when the hat confirmed it. His only regret was that he had not been placed in a house with Lily Evans, one of his only friends in Hogwarts; she was also the woman in the picture Snape was staring at. Snape had quickly fallen in love with Lily, but to his horror, she married his hated enemy, James Potter. James Potter and his gang of wrong-doers were always terrorizing Snape, and he thought that Lily had defended him, had told James off for doing it, and yet she married him. Snape scowled and hid his face in his hands as he walked up a flight of stairs. Lily had been killed by Lord Voldemort on the night he was defeated. He had killed James and Lily, and tried to kill their son Harry, but the curse did not work. The only person to ever survive the Avada Kedavra killing curse. Harry had 'defeated' Voldemort, for the backfire of Voldemort's spell had destroyed him.

Harry had been given to his uncle at the age of 1 year old, and hadn't been told he was a wizard until age 11. Snape had hated James Potter so much; he could only hope that Harry was not the same. Perhaps is he was sorted into Slytherin then Snape could teach him how to be an accomplished wizard, unlike his father, but he could only wait and see. Snape turned around a corner into the entrance hall, and strode into the Great hall, where the older students were funnelling in. The Great Hall had four long tables set up, one for each house. The ceiling of the Great Hall reflected the sky outside, so now it looked blue and it was dotted with stars. Candles floated up near the ceiling, lighting the Hall for the students and teachers. Snape walked down to the head table past the Slytherin table, and the Green and Silver-clad students waved or smiled at him. "Professor Snape sir, I trust you had a good summer" said a muscly sixth year with a leer. "It was…enjoyable" replied Snape, still walking.

As Snape reached the Head table at the back of the Hall, he was greeted with jovial waves and exclamations of greetings.

"Severus" said Minerva McGonagall, head of Gryffindor house (Their colours were Scarlet and Gold), nodding her head slightly.

"Minerva, I trust you are well?" asked Snape.

"Fine thank you" Professor McGonagall replied easily, "And yourself?" Snape sat down to the left of a large chair in the middle of the table, and McGonagall was on the other side of this chair.

"I am doing well" Snape said, inclining his head to Professor Flitwick who was on his left. There was suddenly a loud cheer from the Hufflepuff table, a sea of Yellow and Black as Professor Sprout, head of Hufflepuff house sat down next to Professor McGonagall, waving at her Hufflepuffs as she did so. Snape's lip curled. He was about to tell Professor Sprout to keep her students under control when there was a screech and Minerva McGonagall stood up and walked back to the entrance hall to fetch the first years for sorting.

At that moment, Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School entered a door behind Snape and sat down next to him, at the middle of the table.

"Good evening friends!" said Dumbledore with a smile. There was a general mumble of greetings. Dumbledore started waving and grinning to the students in all houses, eyeing them over his half-moon spectacles. Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore had long, grey hair and an even longer grey beard, which was tied together about a foot down from his chin. He had piercing blue eyes that saw everything. He wore purple robes and had a large ring on his left hand.

"Ah" said Dumbledore, looking towards the double doors that were now opening, "The Sorting will now begin"

Professor McGonagall walked briskly up to the front of the hall, the first years following in her wake. She placed a hat on a stool near the teachers table. The brim of the hat suddenly opened up and it began to sing.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me."

Snape hid his head in his hands, it did this every year. It tried to unite the houses. Snape let out a short bark of laughter, his house would never be friendly with Gryffindor. He hated those arrogant "brave" students. James Potter had been in Gryffindor.

"You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindor's apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil"

Snape shifted slightly in his chair, moving to a more comfortable position. He glanced at Dumbledore, who was smiling and bobbing his head slightly to the sound of the singing. Snape scowled.

"Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a thinking cap!"

The hall let out a loud burst of applause after this song, and Snape joined in half-heartedly. The hat bowed and then went still again. Dumbledore clapped very loudly, and Professor McGonagall gestured to the first years, and they moved closer to the hat. She pulled a piece of parchment out form her robes, a list of names. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted" said McGonagall loudly. She cleared her throat.

"Abbott, Hannah" called McGonagall.

A girl with blonde pigtails walked shyly up to the hat, put it on and sat down. The hat paused, and then shouted "HUFFLEPUFF!" The Hufflepuff table cheered and clapped very loudly as Hannah went to sit down at the end.

"Bones, Susan" said Professor McGonagall. Susan put the hat on and it slipped over her eyes.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the Sorting hat. There was another cheer and Susan also joined the Hufflepuff table.

"Boot, Terry" called McGonagall over the cheers.

"RAVENCLAW!"

The Ravenclaw table was the one to cheer and clap this time, and several Ravenclaw seventh years stood up to pat Terry on the back or shake his hand as he sat down. Snape got a bit bored with the Sorting, having sat through many before, and he was sure he would sit through many after this one as well. He drifted off and stared into space for a while, when he heard the hat shout, "SLYTHERIN!"

Snape's head snapped up, and he clapped as Millicent Bulstrode headed over to the Slytherin table amid claps and shouts from the Slytherins. Snape's lip curled as the Gryffindors jeered and shook their heads. McGonagall kept calling out names. Some went to Gryffindor, some to Slytherin, some to Hufflepuff and some to Ravenclaw. All in all, thought Snape, it was a normal Sorting. Nothing special.

"Potter, Harry" called Professor McGonagall. Snape stared at her. The hall went silent. There was some muttering around the tables.

"Harry Potter?"

"Did she say Potter?"

"The real Harry Potter!" Snape could hear them as clearly as if they were sitting next to him. Dumbledore pressed his fingers together and leaned forward. Snape sat up a bit straighter. Harry walked nervously up to the sorting hat put it on his head. It fell over his eyes too. There was complete silence for about 30 seconds while it looked like the hat was deciding what to do.

"Well if you're sure" Snape heard the hat say, "Better be GRYFFINDOR!" There was a huge uproar from the Gryffindor table as Harry grinned and shuffled over to sit down. Snape scowled, he was already on his way to being just like his father.

Snape didn't pay much attention at all to the rest of the Sorting. He clapped politely whenever someone joined the Slytherin ranks, and sneered when anyone was sorted into Gryffindor, but apart from that he just stared into space until it finished. When the sorting had finished and all the first years were sitting down, Dumbledore stood up. Silence fell once again in the Great Hall. Dumbledore beamed at the students.

"Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" He sat back down, still smiling. Everyone clapped and cheered, Snape joined in, trying to hide a smile. He couldn't quite manage it, so he covered his mouth with his hand instead. He looked back at the Potter boy to turn his smile into a leer.

As Snape looked back to the table, food appeared on platters and plates in front of him.

"Tuck in!" said Dumbledore enthusiastically. Snape grudgingly started to fill his plate with potatoes, lamb and sausages as Dumbledore engaged in a lively conversation with Professor Trelawney, the Divination teacher. Snape ate in silence, knowing full well that the students thought of him as a stony-faced, expressionless, emotionless bastard. However, that suited him just fine.

Snape ignored all the people around him and searched the faces the students below him. He recognised quite a few of the Slytherins, a few of the troublesome students from Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw when his eyes rested upon the Gryffindor table. He saw the Potter boy sitting next to a small redheaded boy who was stuffing his face with sausages. Harry Potter, he looked just like his father, what with his messy, black hair, his glasses and his air of self-importance. Snape glanced up at his scar, the scar he had received on the night his parents had been killed by Lord Voldemort. The scar he received as a mark of the curse that should have killed him, but did not.

As Snape was absent-mindedly staring at Harry Potter's scar, the boy turned to look at him. Snape suddenly realised he was being watched and hastily arranged his features in a look of intense dislike. He had his mother's eyes. Bright green, he did not deserve those eyes. Lily Evans had the most beautiful green eyes, but Harry Potter did not deserve them, did not need them, he did nothing but remind Snape that Lily was dead. Lily was killed by Voldemort. Harry looked over at Snape as he talked to a redhead sitting next to him. Snape was still staring at Harry, knowing that he would be destined to loathe him.

"Severus, could you p…p…pass the lamb please for a m…m…m…moment?" stuttered a man wearing a large purple turban to seats away from Snape. Snape looked over and recognised the man as Professor Quirrell, the teacher of Defence against the Dark Arts. Quirrell was always jumpy but polite. His stuttering and stammering annoyed Snape though, and Snape usually tried to avoid him.

"Severus?" asked Quirell again, holding his hands out. Snape snapped out of his thought pattern and handed Quirrell the lamb plate with a muttered "There you go" Quirrell smiled.

"Thank you S…S…Severus, I do love m…m…my lamb!" he said, dishing himself a healthy serving. Snape turned away from Quirrell and instead looked to Dumbledore, who smiled at Snape. "I hope you have had a happy and safe journey to Hogwarts Severus" said Dumbledore, looking intently at Snape over his half-moon spectacles.

Snape smiled dryly.

"As good as any other journey sir" he replied.

"Well that's good" said Dumbledore as all of the golden plates in the Great Hall ceased to have platters of dinner foods and meals on them, and instead filled themselves with desserts such as puddings, tarts and cakes.

"You have not forgotten the task I set you then Severus?" Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Did you expect me to sir?" he asked, eyebrow still raised quizzically. Dumbledore chuckled slightly as he turned his body to completely face Snape.

"Of course not Severus, it was merely a pretext to invite you to my office this weekend" he said, his eyes twinkling.

"I shall be there on Saturday at 8:00, if you wish" said Snape.

"I do" Dumbledore announced to Snape. "We shall discuss how you intend to proceed with your task now that it has begun officially."

Snape turned to face the hall again, as did Dumbledore. The throng of the hall increased slightly as the dessert and food of the golden plates disappeared before their eyes, yet it quickly died down as Dumbledore stood up and motioned for silence.

"Ahem – just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to the pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well" Dumbledore's twinkling eyes fell upon two red-headed twins at the Gryffindor table. Snape recognised them as Fred and George Weasley; he had many run-ins with those troublemakers in the past few years. Dumbledore resumed speaking.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year; the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Snape heard a few people laughing. He glared at them. He too had been told that the third floor corridor was dangerous. And yet, he still hadn't been told why. Snape thought for a moment, he remembered the task Dumbledore set him. He would have to begin soon, it shouldn't be too hard…he could be intuitive if he wanted to…..

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. Snape cringed and fixed a smile onto his face as all the muscles in his body stiffened. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the other teacher's smiles were a little fixed and fake as well.

Dumbledore waved his wand in a little flicking motion, and a long ribbon of gold flew out the end of his long, black wand. It rose to the top of the hall, so that everyone could see it, and it twisted into lyrics to the school song. Snape sighed and drew himself up to keep his dignity intact.

"Everyone pick their favourite tune," said Dumbledore, still smiling, "and off we go!"

The school bellowed, all at different times and in different keys:

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,

Teach us something please, whether we be old and bald,

Or young with scabby knees"

Snape pretended to be singing, but instead mouthed the words with contempt. He hated the school song.

"Our heads could do with filling

With some interesting stuff,

For now they're bare and full of air,

Dead flies and bits of fluff,

So teach us things worth knowing,

Bring back what we've forgot,

Just do your best, we'll do the rest,

And learn until our brains all rot."

Everyone finished the songs at different times, and the last people singing were Fred and George Weasley, who were singing the song to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand. Snape scowled, he wished they would stop singing the school song. Dumbledore wiped away a tear happily and looked at the students again.

"Ah, music," he said, "A magic beyond all we do here! Now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

All the students started shuffling off to their respective dormitories, dragging their feet on the cold stones beneath them. Snape watched them leave, still sitting in his chair. He stood up slowly as the last few students funnelled out of the Great Hall. Professor Qirrell and his turban left the hall quickly, and headed for his office. Hagrid, a half giant, (10 feet tall) was the groundskeeper of Hogwarts, and was in a lively debate with Professor Sprout about the pumpkin patch next to his cabin.

"I'll tend to 'em, they're right next to me cabin!" said Hagrid in a loud voice.

"I'm the Herbology professor Hagrid! I teach students about plants, I deal with them every day! It isn't that hard for me" said Professor Sprout.

"Look" said Hagrid stumbling slightly as he walked away from the table, "I can easily do it, it'd take time out of yer day an' I don't want ter do that. It's no trouble, really" Professor Sprout smiled weakly and waved Hagrid away.

"Fine, fine" she said, "If you insist"

Snape strode towards the entrance hall, and was walking down a stairway when he heard a small sound. He stopped in his tracks and listened hard. He heard breathing somewhere behind him. He spun around and was faced by Peeves the Poltergeist. Peeves was floating in the air slightly above Snape with his tongue out. Peeves had wicked, dark eyes, a wide mouth and a small black hat.

"Ooooh, Snivvelus Snape, all alone. Snivvelus is always alone isn't he?" cackled Peeves gleefully. Snape's eyes narrowed. James Potter used to call him that.

"Go annoy the first years Peeves" said Snape with malice.

"And why would I do that when I'm already here to annoy you Snape-a-doodle?" asked Peeves, twisting in mid-air. Snape squared his shoulders.

"If you don't leave, I will remove your legs from your body and stick them onto your head." Said Snape, his wand in his hand. Peeves gulped and left quickly. Snape continued to walk towards his office in the dungeons.

When Snape arrived, he sank into his chair slowly, closing his eyes as he did so. He thought back to when he was in Hogwarts as a student. He was always diligent, thoughtful towards the teachers and paid attention when he was told something. Unlike the students today. None of them seemed at all interested in actually learning anything. They didn't seem to care. More than once he had been quite tempted to jinx or curse those ignorant children. However, he knew that if he ever did that Dumbledore would probably sack him, but Snape needed his job, and Dumbledore needed Snape. Snape looked once again up at the ceiling, staring at the patterns in the stone. He started to feel a bit tired after a few minutes and decided to head to bed. As he lay down, Snape mused silently. He knew that this year would be no different to any other year. After all, why should it?


End file.
